


Accidentally In Love(Chinese translation)

by yunyunle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyunle/pseuds/yunyunle
Summary: 杀古神翻车的苏晓
Relationships: 古神x晓
Kudos: 7





	Accidentally In Love(Chinese translation)

这次苏晓进入了一个有着古神的原生世界。

作为“古神杀手”，苏晓进入世界，了解了该世界的基本形式后，就在进行主线任务的同时，也在寻找古神的踪迹，毕竟这个世界的古神，不止一个。

而且巧的是，他的主线任务刚好也和古神有关：

【主线任务：神之珍宝（第一环）】

难度等级：Lv.65

任务信息：该物品在 古神-殁 的神殿里，需猎杀者到达 古神-殁 的神殿后触发下一环任务

警告！古神-殁 为本世界最强战力，猎杀者务必不要与其发生冲突

任务期限：30天

任务奖励：8点真实属性点

任务处罚：强制处决

虽然任务要求很简单，只要找到 古神-殁 的神殿就行，不过这次轮回乐园居然非常“良心”地给出了血色警告…………苏晓关上任务提示，开始着手进行一系列的准备工作。

准备的过程是相当顺利的，毕竟熟能生巧，但这毕竟是危机四伏的原生世界，有时候危险并不是来自于这个世界，这不，苏晓这回被几个圣域乐园的神棍给阴了。

说来也巧，这几个神棍和苏晓在某个世界里碰到过，这几个铁憨憨和苏晓怼了起来，最后险些连任务都没完成，这次又遇到苏晓的他们决定先下手为强，而且他们比苏晓早了整整一个月到达原生世界，这一个月的时间足够他们做太多的事了，比如——和某个古神搭上关系。

于是乎，任务开始还没几天的苏晓措不及防地踏上了一个诡异的空间传送阵，因为空间的极度扭曲，苏晓连穿透空间的龙影闪都用不了，就这么直接被传走了。

随着一阵天旋地转，苏晓从一个空间裂缝里掉了出来，苏晓单膝跪地，脑子还没从刚刚的极限“过山车”缓过来，抬头就和本世界最强战力-古神-殁来了个“贴脸杀”。

来不及惊讶，因为危机感而浑身寒毛炸起的苏晓果断开启猎魔时刻，使用龙影闪想逃开，但若是这么轻松就能逃走，未免也太过小看本世界最强战力-古神-殁了。只是瞬间苏晓就被空间禁锢在了原地，被动解除了猎魔时刻并且陷入了虚弱期。

随即，几根触手就抽了过来，苏晓举刀挡了几下，被震得手臂发麻，闪龙斩险些脱手，那几根触手缠上苏晓的身体，苏晓立即把闪龙斩收进了空间——这是极为明智的，因为下一秒另外几根触手就抽了过来，为的就是让苏晓失去武器，失去反抗能力。

被捆住的苏晓动弹不得，似乎还觉得有些不够，古神-殁用一根触手拽起苏晓的右腿，苏晓只听见“咔啦”一声，紧接着就是一阵剧痛——他的大腿骨，也就是股骨，被硬生生地抽断了。

这无疑是苏晓所遇到的最为诡异的古神，他刚刚尝试用了青钢影的能量盾，但是能量盾完好无损，也就是敌人的攻击能穿透防御，苏晓这般想着，然后便眼前一黑，什么都不知道了。

等再次醒来时，苏晓先是惊讶于自己居然没被弄死，然后就发现任务完成的提示，刚打开任务面板，苏晓就被一串红到发黑的警告刷屏了

【警告！猎杀者已进入高危地区：古神-殁神殿的内殿】  
【该地区危险等级：Lv,79】  
【警告！猎杀者与本世界最强战力发生接触！】  
【提示：主线任务（第一环）已完成】  
【警告！主线任务（第二至四环）已跳过】  
【最终任务：获得 神之珍宝/世界之核】  
…………………

满打满算到这个世界还不到三天就直接开始进行最终任务的苏晓，对自己还没有挂掉这件事感到有些意外，而且苏晓看周围没有那位古神的身影，身上和身边也没有那些触手，只有从右腿传来的痛感告诉他——之前发生的一切不是幻觉。

苏晓刚从空间里拿出远古秘药想恢复伤势，那古神就直接闪现了，顺手还夺走了恢复药剂，但它却又什么都没做，两人大眼瞪小眼地对峙，场面蜜汁尴尬…………

但紧接着，古神-殁动了，一些小触须逐渐缠绕上苏晓的身体。

不同于之前攻击他的触手，这些触须又小又细，顺着衣服缝隙钻进来在苏晓身上开始胡作非为，这下让苏晓有点懵——感情古神还能有“那种”功能？

很快，这些触须的动作开始变味儿了，从单纯的缠绕变成了有目的的寻找，苏晓身上的“狂猎之夜”几乎没有任何阻挡作用，苏晓只能眼睁睁地看着这些触须开始向某些“不太妙”的地方伸去。

触须们在苏晓的身上游走着，它们有的从衣袖里伸进去，有的从上衣的下摆处探入，这些触须先是四处摸索了一会儿，很快它们就锁定了目标。

一根触须探到苏晓嘴边，似乎对这处有“孔洞”的地方很感兴趣，见此，苏晓紧紧抿着嘴，然并卵，一根触须不够那就多来几根呗。只用了十几秒，苏晓就被迫张开了嘴，几根稍粗一些的触须迫不及待地探入，它们没有在口腔内逗留多久，发现食道的入口后就争先恐后地伸了进去。

剧烈的恶心感一下子涌了上来，连带着呼吸都变得困难了起来。苏晓难受得开始干呕，嘴里的触须又坚韧得很，咬上去像是极硬的橡胶，那些触须固执地向下前行，一直到达了胃部才停下。这时候苏晓的模样可谓是狼狈至极，因为合不上嘴以及刚才不断的干呕，咽不下的涎水从嘴边淌下，呼吸急促，生理性泪水也开始分泌，胃也因为触须的粗暴行为而开始痉挛。或许是因为没有找到满意的地方，这些触须还是慢慢撤了出来，这些触须刚刚离开，苏晓就忍不住吐了，因此也就没有注意到身上其它触须的行动。

当苏晓嘴里的触须还在作乱时，他身上的其它触须也没闲着，触须们似乎对一切有着“空洞”的部位都十分感兴趣，没一会儿它们就找到了几处不错的位置。

两根极为细小的触须的目标是乳头上那几乎微不可见的乳孔，它们只是确认了下位置，就强行钻了进去，同时开始分泌一种液体从乳孔处注入，说是注入实际上根本注不进去，这只给苏晓带来了一种难以言喻的痛楚。

不仅仅是乳孔，后穴和身前的铃口也被侵入，触须灵活地从铃口挤入，顺着尿道来到膀胱便无法前行了，只有后穴的那几根还在不断进入。

仿佛是觉得找到对的地方了，顿时数根触须一块儿挤进后穴，带来撕裂感的同时，某一根触须恰好怼到了前列腺。

强烈的快感猛地袭来，打了苏晓一个措手不及，蒙哼了一声，苏晓就死死咬着牙不再发出声音了，只有不断颤抖的身体透露出他的不平静。

触须们还在不断进入，逐渐把肠道撑得越来越开，触须们顺着弯弯绕绕的肠子侵入苏晓的身体，苏晓早已被折腾得虚弱不堪，生命值也逐渐滑落到45%，更要命的是那根还在不断刺激前列腺部位的触须，苏晓有些绝望地发现在这种情况下他居然被刺激得硬了。

苏晓现在是动也不敢动，一是生命值还在不断滑落，再过没多久他恐怕就要濒死了，二是因为腹中的异物，触须们孜孜不倦地探索着肠道深处，身体被强行拓开的痛苦让苏晓觉得时间变得极为漫长。终于，这些触须停了下来，还没等苏晓松一口气，某一根触须就向他的肠道深处注入一股股液体。

因为穴口被塞得满满的，那些液体很快就把苏晓的身体撑得满满的，难受的同时苏晓惊讶地发现自己的生命值正在以一个非常惊人的速度开始回升，还没等他高兴或是惊讶，更多的触手从 古神-殁 的身上伸了出来，直接扒光了苏晓的下身，顺带调整了苏晓的姿势——从原本的跪坐变成了屁股高高抬起的仰躺姿势。

因为身体处于半悬空的状态，苏晓只要一抬头就能清楚地看到自己下身的情况——只见插在他的后穴里的某一根触须的末端突然变粗，像是一根输送管一样把一颗拳头大小的卵状物缓缓排出，而目的地——就是苏晓的体内。

意识到这一点的苏晓想挣扎却无能为力，不知何时开始他所有的技能与能力都被暂时锁定了，他只能眼睁睁地看着这枚卵状物离他越来越近，直到开始进入他的体内。

异物的入侵感非常清晰，或许他该感谢这位古神帮他做足了前戏？卵状物的进入可以说是通畅无阻，一直到他体内的最深处才停止。

体内的触须开始撤出，不过在完全撤出后穴前，几根触须又注入了一些液体，这些液体注入苏晓体内后迅速凝固，变成了一个为苏晓量身定做的“肛塞”，身前铃口处的细小触须也拔了出来——因为进入方式的粗暴，尿液止不住地流了出来。

这时候苏晓已经被折腾得神志不清了，发现“主线任务已完成”的提示后，他毫不犹豫地选择了“立即回归”，熟悉的传送感传来，苏晓安心地昏了过去。

******************************************************************  
回到专属房间后苏晓没多久就醒了过来，体内的异物感仍然存在，看着眼前的提示，苏晓只能咬牙切齿地选择了“是”。————

【猎杀者已回归】  
【因任务物品“神之珍宝”在猎杀者体内需要取出，本次猎杀者身体修复费用免除】  
【请猎杀者选择是否开始取出：是/否】  
………………………

苏晓选择“是”之后，几根形似触手的能量体从墙壁上伸出——没错，又是“触手”，苏晓对这些“触手都有点应激反应了，它们迅速把苏晓固定在一张不知何时忽然出现的床上，除掉了肛塞后开始为苏晓“接生”。

对，你没看错，就是接生。

几根能量体缠上苏晓的腹部开始施力，还有几根直接从穴口探入找到卵状物，内外一同用力，以几乎称得上是“小心翼翼”的方式把卵状物取出。

苏晓虽然好奇这到底是什么东西，但他更希望能快些摆脱这玩意儿，在轮回乐园把东西完全取出后，苏晓便在轮回乐园的治疗下彻底昏睡了过去。

End

这里开始补充我个人的一些小设定：

古神-殁 的实力我设定是八阶无限接近九阶，与本土的古神不同，它其实来自于虚空的某处，即使 古神-殁本身强得可怕，但它只是一个分身，一个载体，而神之珍宝就是关键性物品。

它的本体是谁姑且不管【别问我，我也不知道】，总之本体的实力达到了一个瓶颈，为求突破，它把自己分出一部分以神之珍宝为核心创造了一个分身，神之珍宝珍贵之处就在于它能缓慢地把古神之力转化成一种无属性的能量，以及它本身自带的积攒时空之力然后穿梭的能力。

那位存在就利用这两点创造分身然后让分身去穿梭【古神晋升后应该是下等神明吧？】，分身把古神之力净化部分后就会消散，这时分身又会去寻找载体——即能够承受净化后的无属性力量、古神之力、空间之力，以及空间穿梭的危险的强者把神之珍宝送到另一个世界，然后开始新的循环，直到古神之力被彻底净化为无属性力量后，那位存在就会回收神之珍宝，再利用神之珍宝继续净化古神之力，等全部净化了，待它找到信徒就能成为一个新晋半神。

然而这次却在苏晓这里翻车了，还没等古神引出神之珍宝里的时空之力，苏晓就提交了任务跑路了。

**Author's Note:**

> 完全是我脑子里的黄色废料，感谢阅读！


End file.
